


человек, продавший мир

by simbay, WTF_FKMT_2019 (WTF_FKMT_2018)



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2019
Summary: И Зеро выстрелил.





	человек, продавший мир

Пуля попала ему прямо в бок.  
Не смертельно, подумалось Итакуре. Он и в худших передрягах бывал, и всегда выбирался из них живым. Только тогда его сопровождал Суедзаки, удачливый засранец, который за всю свою жизнь лишь один раз пулю в колено получил. Он-то всегда его и спасал, ведь за маской дурака скрывался убийца. Нормально, для якудза. Итакура был рад, что Суедзаки был таким.  
Но сегодня с ним был Зеро.  
Зеро, слишком благородный для убийств.  
Извечная проблема начинающих. Сострадание ко всем и боязнь забрать чью-то жизнь, ведь это, ох, какая жалость, окропит их собственные руки кровью. Когда-то давно Итакура был таким же благородным идиотом, а потом его чуть не убили. Близость смерти быстро вылечила от безответственности и детских страхов. В убийстве не было ничего из того, что воображали себе многие. Никому не было дела до убитых. Они были частью подполья, их имена были навеки вычеркнуты из реестра мирных граждан. Словно дикие псы, грызущие друг другу глотки.  
И сюда влез он, Зеро.  
Отомо, этот ублюдок, поймал их в хорошем месте. Для себя. Подстрелил Итакуру, но Зеро оказался быстрее и тоже ранил его. И сейчас он стоял над ним. Кто бы мог подумать: Зеро, тот, что никогда не убивал, направлял оружие прямо в лоб Отомо. Хитрый ублюдок смеялся ему в лицо, потешаясь над чужими принципами, а Итакуре виделась в этом лишь глупость и желание доломать чужую нормальную жизнь окончательно. Они с Отомо давно прогнили насквозь, а у Зеро еще был шанс выбраться из трясины подполья и стать нормальным человеком.  
Все решится сегодня. Здесь и сейчас.  
Рана горела огнем, в глазах плавали темные пятна. Даже с такой несмертельной раной, он, Итакура, скоро умрет. От кровопотери. Хорошо, что хотя бы не в живот: лишаться кишок совершенно не хотелось, а так была возможность, что ему угодили даже не в почку. Что все будет хорошо — там, в будущем, до которого осталось дожить. Но для этого надо было убить Отомо, а сам Итакура сделать этого не мог. Рука дрожала, а пистолет был пуст. Вся надежда была на Зеро.  
— Посмотри на себя. — Отомо улыбался рыжими от окрасившей их крови зубами. — Такой игрок. Настоящая легенда. А боится лишить другого человека жизни. Разве так бывает? Что же ты за легенда такая? Не легенда, дешевая подделка.  
— Никто не имеет права отнять жизнь другого.  
Зеро прошипел это зло, но в глазах его был виден страх. Итакура хотел было крикнуть ему какие-то слова, но... Что-то не дало ему этого сделать. Что-то... Словно эта ситуация должна была решиться без него. Своим чередом.  
— Не навязывай другим свой образ жизни.  
Зеро широко распахнул глаза. Раздался выстрел, и на полу, прямо возле Отомо, появилась дыра. Рука его дрожала, Зеро тяжело дышал, но противник даже не двинулся с места, смотря на это с легкой ироничной улыбкой.  
И правда издевался.  
— Стреляй же.  
Рука Зеро задрожала еще сильнее.  
— Тебе нужно лишь взвести курок.  
Отомо смотрел Зеро прямо в глаза, пока как тот старательно отводил свой взгляд прочь.  
— Выстрелишь — и все это закончится. Спасешь друга и спасешься сам.  
Внезапно Отомо сладко улыбнулся. Итакура не успел заметить, когда он выхватил пистолет, но почувствовал, как следом за выстрелом по щеке прошлось что-то горячее: пуля. Отомо выстрелил в Итакуру. Намеренно промахнулся, но Итакура понимал, что рационально мыслить Зеро сейчас не может. А потому намеренную осечку наверняка сочтёт за простой промах и решит, что целью выстрела было лишение жизни.  
— Какие никчемные идеалы.  
Он опустил руку с пистолетом, когда Зеро упер пистолет ему в лоб.  
— Что ты делаешь, ублюдок?!  
— Посмотри на себя. Жалкое зрелище. А ведь ты мог все это закончить уже давно. — Отомо слегка покачал головой, словно и не замечая вовсе упершегося ему в голову пистолета. — Будто комедию смотрю. Чужие жизни хранят лишь глупцы. Если я убью твоего приятеля... Тебе ведь ничего от этого не будет, верно? Что от его смерти, что от моей.  
— Заткнись!  
Оскалившись, Зеро со всей силы ударил Отомо по лицу, отчего тот рухнул на землю окончательно. Улыбнувшись еще сильнее, якудза хрипло рассмеялся, и нависший над ним темный силуэт — того, кого в подполье и правда называли демоном, а не сомневавшегося пару минут назад мальчишки — опустил руку с пистолетом вниз.  
Итакура смотрел на это во все глаза.  
Он не видел лица Зеро, но чувствовал что-то страшное, что-то... Чего раньше никогда не ощущал рядом с ним. Это была не пугающая решимость, но нечто более темное и мрачное, такое, что и должно было соответствовать слуху, шедшему по пятам за Укаем Зеро. Демон, а не человек.  
Словно Итакура видел трансформацию того остаточного чистого образа в нечто более ужасное.  
Пути назад были отрезаны...  
Отомо улыбнулся еще шире и закрыл глаза.  
Зеро нажал на спусковой крючок.  
Выстрел.  
Тишина. Итакура вздрогнул и чуть приподнялся на локтях, стараясь увидеть, что же именно произошло, но ответом ему стало замершее тело Отомо. И продолжавший стоять Зеро. Рука его не дрожала, но...  
Итакура чувствовал. Что-то не так. Он с трудом сел на земле, после чего окликнул его, громко, так, чтобы тот точно услышал, даже погружаясь в пучину собственных сомнений и страхов.  
— Зеро!  
Зеро поднял голову. Резким движением он стер что-то с лица, после чего развернулся к Итакуре лицом. Лицо было бледное. Почти ничего не изменилось, но Итакура знал, что смотреть надо было не на улыбку, не на сухость глаз, а в них, в сами глаза. Ведь там всегда найдется ответ.  
А глаза эти были пустые.  
— Все кончено.  
Зеро говорил про проблему, а Итакуре показалось, словно он ставил точку в своей старой жизни, «Благородного Вора», что никогда никого не убивал.


End file.
